Sarah Halley Finn
is a casting director on Emergence. She works for CSA. Biography Career Casting Director *''Past Midnight'' (????) *''Blade'' (????) *''Captain Marvel 2'' (????) *''Fantastic Four'' (????) *''Salvage'' (????) *''Black Panther II'' (2022) *''Loki'' (2021) *''WandaVision'' (2021) *''Thor: Love and Thunder'' (2021) *''Doctor Strange in the Multiverse of Madness'' (2021) *''Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 3'' (2021) *''Hawkeye'' (2021) *''Shang-Chi and the Legend of the Ten Rings'' (2021) *''The Falcon and the Winter Soldier'' (2020) *''Eternals'' (2020) *''Black Widow'' (2020) *''Godzilla vs. Kong'' (2020) *''Dhaka'' (2019) *''The Mandalorian'' (2019) *''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.'' (2013-2020) *''Emergence'' (2019) *''Mosul'' (2019) *''Dora and the Lost City of Gold'' (2019) *''The Lion King'' (2019) *''Spider-Man: Far From Home'' (2019) *''Godzilla: King of the Monsters'' (2019) *''Pokémon Detective Pikachu'' (2019) *''Avengers: Endgame'' (2019) *''Captain Marvel'' (2019) *''Deadly Class'' (2018) *''The Predator'' (2018) *''Alpha'' (2018) *''Ant-Man and the Wasp'' (2018) *''Avengers: Infinity War'' (2018) *''Pacific Rim: Uprising'' (2018) *''Black Panther'' (2018) *''Thor: Ragnarok'' (2017) *''Three Billboards Outside Ebbing, Missouri'' (2017) *''Spider-Man: Homecoming'' (2017) *''Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2'' (2017) *''Kong: Skull Island'' (2017) *''Carne y Arena (short)'' (2017) *''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: Slingshot (mini-series)'' (2016) *''Doctor Strange'' (2016) *''The Nice Guys'' (2016) *''Captain America: Civil War'' (2016) *''The Jungle Book'' (2016) *''Get a Job'' (2016) *''War on Everyone'' (2016) *''Edge'' (2015) *''Ant-Man'' (2015) *''The Little Prince'' (2015) *''Avengers: Age of Ultron'' (2015) *''Agent Carter'' (2015) *''The Prince'' (2015) *''As Above, So Below'' (2014) *''Guardians of the Galaxy'' (2014) *''Godzilla'' (2014) *''Captain America: The Winter Soldier'' (2014) *''Chef'' (2014) *''Marvel One-Shot: All Hail the King (video short)'' (2014) *''Thor: The Dark World'' (2013) *''Marvel One-Shot: Agent Carter (video short)'' (2013) *''Iron Man 3'' (2013) *''Seven Psychopaths'' (2012) *''Marvel One-Shot: Item 47 (video short)'' (2012) *''Dredd'' (2012) *''Savages'' (2012) *''The Avengers'' (2012) *''Safe House'' (2012) *''Marvel One-Shot: A Funny Thing Happened on the Way to Thor's Hammer (video short)'' (2011) *''Marvel One-Shot: The Consultant (video short)'' (2011) *''Cowboys & Aliens'' (2011) *''Captain America: The First Avenger'' (2011) *''Thor'' (2011) *''Beastly'' (2011) *''TRON: Legacy'' (2010) *''Faster'' (2010) *''Wall Street: Money Never Sleeps'' (2010) *''Iron Man 2'' (2010) *''Kick-Ass'' (2010) *''Couples Retreat'' (2009) *''Pandorum'' (2009) *''Case 39'' (2009) *''Fast & Furious'' (2009) *''Race to Witch Mountain'' (2009) *''Hotel for Dogs'' (2009) *''W.'' (2008) *''Pride and Glory'' (2008) *''You Don't Mess with the Zohan'' (2008) *''Iron Man'' (2008) *''Never Back Down'' (2008) *''Vantage Point'' (2008) *''Quid Pro Quo'' (2008) *''Brideshead Revisisted'' (2008) *''Cutlass (short)'' (2007) *''The Trap (short)'' (2007) *''Battle in Seattle'' (2007) *''In the Valley of Elah'' (2007) *''Home of the Brave'' (2006) *''Orchids (short)'' (2006) *''Room 10 (short)'' (2006) *''The Guardian'' (2006) *''Gridiron Gang'' (2006) *''The Fast and the Furious: Tokyo Drift'' (2006) *''She's the Man'' (2006) *''16 Blocks'' (2006) *''Into the Blue'' (2005) *''Dreamer: Inspired by a True Story'' (2005) *''Stealth'' (2005) *''The Inside'' (2005) *''Ice Princess'' (2005) *''Marilyn Hotchkiss' Ballroom Dancing & Charm School'' (2005) *''Coach Carter'' (2005) *''Crash'' (2004) *''A Cinderella Story'' (2004) *''Godsend'' (2004) *''Walking Tall'' (2004) *''Miracle'' (2004) *''Torque'' (2004) *''The Break'' (2003) *''Timeline'' (2003) *''Grand Theft Parsons'' (2003) *''S.W.A.T.'' (2003) *''Terminator 3: Rise of the Machines'' (2003) *''You Stupid Man'' (2002) *''Blue Crush'' (2002) *''The Scorpion'' (2002) *''Out Cold'' (2001) *''Life as a House'' (2001) *''Crazy/Beautiful'' (2001) *''Dracula 2000'' (2000) *''Bless the Child'' (2000) *''Mission: Impossible II'' (2000) *''Passion of Mind'' (2000) *''A Little Inside'' (1999) *''Double Jeopardy'' (1999) *''200 Cigarettes'' (1999) *''Varsity Blues'' (1999) *''Paulie'' (1998) Other Casting Positions *''Becoming Jane'' (2007) *''The Inside'' (2005-2006) *''Thunderpants'' (2002) *''Lara Croft: Tomb Raider'' (2001) *''The Peacemaker'' (1997) *''Speed 2: Cruise Control'' (1997) Credits on Emergence Casting Director Notes and Trivia External Links * * Category:Crew